


Depravation

by Sususulia



Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first wet dream of a teenager......This work is enlightened by those Terry's works here.</p></blockquote>





	Depravation

Rock推开了虚掩的房门，已经过了午夜，这个时间Terry本应该在沙发上看电视，或是聚精会神，或是已经被无聊的节目哄到睡着。

然而今天是个意外，他在自己的房间，而且如少年所期待的，门并没有关好。介于橙与黄的暖色灯光下，男人赤裸地伏在被子上，那灰色素面细斜纹布的床品他一向都很中意；略微弯曲的脊梁迎合着漂亮而分明的肌肉走向，金色的长发散开在肩背上恣意伸展蜷曲，柔和的线条与精壮的身体如此矛盾，又如此相衬。轻皱的眉与半闭的眼浮于腮颊的热度中，Terry张开口喘息着，那些细屑的声音被松软的枕头悉数吞进肚子里。  
两根手指埋在他的股间，手腕紧贴着性器弯曲出有些勉强的角度令它们埋得很深。它们服从着，也操纵着主人的意识，交错着，摩挲着靠近身前的内侧，随之挑起的沿脊柱蔓延的燥热显然是男人呻吟的原因。

Rock只觉得血液轰的一下全部冲向他的大脑，这似乎能给脑细胞足够的氧气，然而他却已经不能够正常思考。

那是不够的——即使两根手指被紧紧箍在一起以至于弯曲指节都变得艰难。他太紧了——即使没有碰到他，少年也清晰地知道。男人被垫在身下的另一只手一寸一寸地沿着床单滑动，摸索到前方缓慢而强硬地捋动着直立的性器，拇指每每在前端的轻蹭让男子间歇地呜咽起来。  
Rock不知道自己是如何来到Terry的床边，或许是靠两腿之间胀得发痛的某个部位。他的出现使男人回过视线，慌乱与羞赧眨出眼眶的阻拦，沿着细密的眼睫直向他迎过来，“R、Rock……”沉浸在情欲中的声音，湿润而懒散。  
“……原来Terry喜欢在下面。”花了不少功夫才找回了自己的声音，Rock将对方从扭曲的姿势里解放出来：这并不容易，因为违背了主人的意志，无论是对方的肢体还是声音都显得不情不愿。现在Terry平躺在他的眼前，神色恍惚地轻蹭着两腿，他的漂亮骨骼，严格而长期锻炼出的引以为傲的肌肉，每一寸凸起与凹陷，每一丝流畅而细腻的纹理都在颤动着，渴望着满足或是被满足，以至于青涩的少年一时间不知道该去触碰哪里。

少年终于俯身，将嘴唇贴上他一直都非常眷恋的胸口；这里承载了他黑暗幼年的惊惶，轻松而愉快的开怀大笑，还有潜心修炼的血泪与汗。那熟悉的结实触感像绒布裹紧的钢板，Rock用舌尖舔舐起来，这使得它的上下起伏更剧烈了。稍稍偏了偏头，将一粒颜色鲜艳的乳尖衔在两排牙齿之间，就连没有知觉的牙齿都知道它在逐渐变硬充血。他用舌尖用力磨蹭过去，身下的人颤抖着从唇齿间迸出一声叫喊。  
我知道，知道他所有敏感的地方，他全部的要害，他的一切——少年抚触着每一线肌肉交界的凹痕，用手指，然后是双唇，这给了对方近乎要抽搐的快感。继无措与不情愿之后，请求逐渐萌生在了望向他的蓝色的眼睛里，也不知是想要叫停少年逾越的行径，还是张竦着寻求抚慰。  
觉得自己要熔化在这样的目光中，Rock抓过旁边的润滑剂挤在手指上填入对方体内，继续着之前被自己打断的动作。微凉的胶冻似乎使柔软的黏膜瑟缩了一下，像被丢出的骨头吓到的幼犬；然而它们随后一拥而上，因练习拨弦而带着薄茧的指腹充分地感受到了对方的热情。似乎是放弃了什么，又或者打败了什么，越来越多的叫喊与呜咽从Terry口中流泻出来，Rock欺身吮着对方的唇将它们堵在口里，一次又一次，指尖的揉弄与玩味也越来越向那一片敏感的区域集中。  
“就这样，亲爱的Terry，”追逐着一颗泪珠，他从对方失神的眼角吻至耳畔，“我知道你可以，对，只是这样就可以……让我看着你，感受到你呻吟着，哭喊着得到愉悦的顶点吧，因为我而疯狂，而迷乱吧……”  
听从了对方声音黯哑的蛊惑，高潮过后的男子逐渐拉长了间隔地低喘着。Rock抽出手指，它们和目光一起顺着大腿的线条下滑，落在结实饱满的臀部。已经无法再忍耐下去，年轻人艰难地挤进似乎还在哆嗦地抽动的肠腔，不能自持地律动起来。  
“Terry……”他捞起男人的一缕缕金发，绕在指尖一再亲吻着，用脸颊磨蹭着对方已然红透的面颊，努力忽略掉蔚蓝的眼睛里的一线难堪，“爱我吧，给我吧，你迷人的，解药般的所有——我要你，我爱你啊Terry，永远也不要离开我，好吗……”  
喉咙放出似一头受伤的兽般的呜咽，敏感的男人激烈地左右摆着头，宣泄与对抗着过于强烈的体验。发泄过一次的性器已经重新抬头，他并没有回应给身上的少年除了破碎的，不够表达意义的呻吟以外的声音。  
然而Rock似乎已经满足于此，他快速地冲撞着，索取着这具美好的躯体，没过多久就释放出来……

 

Rock惊惶地从床上挣扎着坐起时，眼前一片黑暗。露在被子外的左臂冻得冰冷，却又疼痛得好似火烧一般。他摇晃着站起按亮床头的台灯，自己房间熟悉的布局和床单被子的污秽令少年目光呆滞地蹲了下来。  
……是因为昨天的生理卫生课吗。可是……  
Terry……  
挫败地闭上双眼，少年清晰地感到了在心头流窜肆虐的对梦境中那个人的渴望，那份压抑的情感，就像他左臂不敢任其沸腾的血，总是令他感到害怕而期待，期待它狂涌而至，又害怕被卷挟着流于污黑，再也无法回头……但或许从他开始抗拒，试图控制情感的一瞬，就已经无法回头了。  
打算做些什么分心缓解一下要翻涌绞痛着冲出胸腔的剧烈感情，他起身换下才换上没多久的被单，打开门向洗衣机走去。

脱水的声响弄醒了在沙发上睡着的Terry，他打着呵欠从卫生间外探过头，“Rock？不是才洗过衣服的吗？……几点了，你怎么还不睡？”  
正在将洗衣机里的东西转挪到烘干机里的少年停滞了一下，不自然地扭过脸不看他，“睡、睡不着。”  
走上前的Terry看了看年轻人的脸色和他手里的被单，了然地一把搂过少年的肩膀。  
“哈！小子成大人了嘛！这下可是真正的男人了～”  
“……不要这么大声的说这种话啊……”小声嘀咕着，Rock的身体僵了一下，然后伸手回抱了他，习惯性地将脸埋进他的胸口。  
宠溺地揉了揉自己养子的头发，金发的男人和他的发色一样明丽地哈哈笑着，丝毫看不见怀里少年眼中禁忌而无从启齿的心事，那么晦暗而寒冷。

**Author's Note:**

> The first wet dream of a teenager......This work is enlightened by those Terry's works here.


End file.
